Culpabilité
by Un-Petit-Bout-De-Paradis
Summary: La culpabilité, ça nous ronge, ça nous détruit. Et on se demande si tout aurait pu être différent si on avait eu le courage de faire les choix qui nous semblaient les plus justes. DM X HG


**Bienvenue chers lecteurs ! Voici ma première fiction sur le couple Drago X Hermione. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D**

**Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent évidemment à J. K. Rowling. Cette fiction est écrite par moi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue :<strong>

**Le jour où j'ai tout foutu en l'air**

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'ai tout foutu en l'air.<strong>_

Cette simple phrase est d'une véracité terrifiante. Potter est mort. Le Maître vit en maître incontesté sur le monde magique. Bien sûr, grâce à mon _intervention_, ma famille a pu enfin redorer son blason mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si tout aurait été différent... Si j'avais feint de ne pas avoir reconnu celui-qui-aurait-du-vaincre-le-Maître.

Potter est mort. Et merde.

Cela faisait des mois que Potter, Weasley et Granger étaient totalement introuvables. Jusqu'au jour où des Rafleurs les ont capturés et ramenés au Manoir.

C'est aussi la faute de Potter ! Faut pas exagérer non plus ! Il arrive à se défendre face au Seigneur des Ténèbres durant six années et il lui a suffi de prononcer _son_ nom, sur lequel on avait posé un tabou, pour tout foutre en l'air ! Potter, t'es qu'un crétin ! Je l'ai toujours dit mais là, tu as fait fort. Et moi, dans tout ça...

C'est normal de craindre le Mage Noir. Mais je crains aussi ma maudite tante. Elle peut entrer dans des colères sombres. Même la Sang-deBourbe en a fait les frais. Moi, j'ai jamais voulu me faire enrôler parmi les Mangemorts. Mais de toute façon, c'était mon destin. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore m'avait presque convaincu que je pouvais choisir mon camp en sixième année. Et en bon Serpentard que je suis, même après sa mort, je suis resté dans les rangs du Maître.

Je m'en souviens encore...

Fallait être un idiot fini pour ne pas reconnaître Potter malgré le sortilège qui le défigurait. Surtout lorsqu'on a étudié six ans dans la même école. Lorsque l'on m'a demandé si c'était bien le petit Potter sous cet amas de chair humaine, j'étais confronté à un terrible dilemme.

_Si je dis que c'est lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pointe au Manoir. Et nous, pauvres Mangemorts soumis que nous sommes, nous tremblons de peur à l'idée que le Maître se retourne vers nous pour nous lancer un Avada entre les deux yeux parce que Potter a été « légèrement » maltraité (surtout que normalement : pas touche à Potter, c'est la propriété de Vous-Savez-Qui)._

_Si je dis que ce n'est pas lui, je permets à ce brave Potty d'être enfermé dans les cachots de notre propriété et cela lui donne une chance de se sauver. Ça me fait du mal à l'admettre mais une combinaison : Granger – Potter (Weasley ne mérite pas sa place dans leur bande, il ne sait vraiment rien faire cet imbécile), c'est plutôt explosif. Après, je n'ai même pas envie des retombées que pourrait avoir ma « traîtrise » si le Mage Noir apprend que j'ai laissé filé Potter._

J'ai choisi l'option dite du lâche. Lorsque tante Bella m'a reposé la question fatidique. J'ai répondu que c'était bien Potter. Un sourire sur les lèvres et ma folle de tante appelait le Maître à travers la Marque. Le temps que le Tout-Puissant se ramène, mon père a fouillé les trois imbéciles qui se sont faits coincer. Plus de baguettes, plus d'objets qui leur donneraient une possibilité de fuite.

Il n'a fallu que quelques minutes au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour débarquer au Manoir, un rictus des plus effrayants sur les lèvres. Il a utilisé sa baguette pour observer sa victime préférée puis, il a commencé un petit discours sur l'achèvement de cette ère et le début d'une ère nouvelle. J'ai eu le droit à des félicitations de _sa_ part. Finalement, il a levé sa baguette d'une façon théâtrale avant de prononcer le sortilège de mort. Deux fois. Au premier « Avada Kedavra », Potter n'était pas encore mort. J'ai pas compris pourquoi et le Maître, au début, semblait tétanisé sur place. Puis, il a du comprendre quelque chose et a lancé un nouveau « Avada Kedavra ». Là, Potter ne pouvait pas être plus mort que cela.

Quelques heures plus tard, il y eut une grande fête en l'honneur de la mort de Potter. J'ai été nommé parmi les plus fidèles Mangemorts du Lord avec Severus et quelques autres pour _l'aide incommensurable_ que nous avons apporté à notre Maître. Après tout, c'était en partie grâce à moi que Potter avait disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Ce jour-là, Père était fier de moi. Mère me regardait avec cet air mi-rassuré, mi-horrifié et je pouvais voir ses lèvres former cette phrase :

_**« Mais qu'as-tu fait, mon fils ? »**_

Maintenant, je comprends la portée de ses mots.

_**Moi, Drago Malefoy. J'ai tout foutu en l'air.**_

Jusqu'à ma mort, je serai enchaîné au Mage Noir. Et cela n'a jamais été ce que je voulais.

* * *

><p><strong>Des reviews ne seraient pas de refus !<strong>

**Si vous pouviez me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou non... **

**Merci d'avance !**


End file.
